fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
East Light Pretty Cure
East Light Pretty Cure (東の光プリキュア Azuma no Hikari Purikyua) is a new fan series created by AisuShironami. This series has cures not only from Japan, but also from other countries in Asia. Plot One day, comets hit the earth. People think those are comets, but those are not just comets. Creatures from another dimension landed on earth. Taking form of human, they started to blend with the people of that countries. Slowly, they began to invade earth. Create new traditions, cultures and slowly removing the old. Things has fallen into chaos, where people are split in two. Those who sided with the creatures called 'aliens', peoples who think their ideas are much better for the future. And those sided with humans, people who still believe their country's culture, traditions, religions and cities are still important, not to be abandoned. They want to banish the aliens away, but they already blend in and nobody could know who is who. After years, each country has split into two parts. A part where people live with the alien and 'abandoned' part where people live to survive the alien invasion. Some countries are already taken control by aliens. Aliens started to send monsters to capture and harm people on normal part of city in order to banish them all. One day, the world send their trusted leaders and they agreed to built an institute where children could find a way to stop this. Lead by a scientist, the institute stood. Children from different countries are invited to a private school located in an island near Japan. But before going there, each of them must pass the exam which is peculiarly different from other schools. They must pass in order to enroll. They though it's a normal prestigious school, but at the first second they entered the class, they learned that there is a way to turn things back. With some students learn normally, some are chosen to become saviors. They are specially trained to banish the aliens using weird powers that emerged. Characters Cures Ratu Ayu (ラトゥアユ Rato~uayu) / Cure Garuda (キュアガルーダ Kyua Garūda) - A girl from Jakarta, Indonesia who moved out in order to save her country after being taken over by aliens. Her theme color is red. Kwon Sarang (クォン・サラン Ku~on saran) / Cure Idol (キュアアイドル Kyua Aidoru) - A girl from Seoul, Korea who enrolled in the private school to help the research on the aliens. Her theme color is pink. Asahi Kaguya (朝日 かぐや Asahi Kaguya) / Cure Sakura (キュアサクラ Kyua Sakura) - A girl from Tokyo, Japan whose family is one of the foundation who donate the building of the private school. Her theme color is yellow. Mascots Katana - A raccoon dog robot and Kaguya's partner. Hyeopdo - A tiger robot and Sarang's partner. Keris - A komodo dragon robot and Ayu's partner. Villains Caligo - An alien from Korea who followed Sarang and joined the alien team in Japan. Pavor - An alien who chased Ayu to the private school and become a spy. Malus - One of the elite alien from team Japan. Advena - The robot-like creatures made by the aliens. Secondary Characters TBA Items Cure Key - A key shaped item used to transform. Kaguya wear it as a brooch, Sarang as necklace and Ayu as earring. Cubicle - A pocket mirror shaped item used to transform with the Cure Key. Phoenix Feather - A sword owned by Cure Garuda Dragon Scale - A sword owned by Cure Sakura Unicorn Horn - A sword owned by Cure Idol Transformation They transform'' using Cure Key'' and'' Cubicle'' They insert the Cure Key into the key hole in the Cubicle. They turn the key while shout "Pretty Cure, Assemble!". They the Cubicle will opened, revealing a gold brooch with a logo on it with colored ribbon. They took the ribbon and pull it out. The ribbon will extended and wraps their body. The ribbon lights will turned into their outfit. Starting from the pants and skirt continuing to the top and sleeves and then their shoes. They will took the gold brooch and put it on their chest (Ayu and Sarang) or waist (Kaguya). The ribbon lights will wrap their hair and change the length, color and style. They their head accessories will appear. Lastly, they took the Cubicle that has a mirror with their eyes closed and when opened, their eyes change color. "For the future as bright as the sun! East Light Pretty Cure!" 太陽のように明るい未来のために! 東の光プリキュア！ Taiyō no yō ni akarui mirainotameni! azumanohikari purikyua! Locations Eastern Private Institute '''- The school the main characters attend. The school is from kindergarten to college. All grades did not only study normal subjects/lesson, but also about the aliens and many research about them and starting from elementary school, they are trained to fight the aliens. '''Save Land - A land where students are staying from the Abandoned part of city. The city only allowed some adults and students to study and research about the aliens. Its save from aliens and a good/decent place. Abandoned City - Part of city where humans who still believe in their cultures live. The place is called abandoned because of the small populations of humans who live in hiding because humans are hunted by aliens. Revolutionary City - Part of city where humans had joined the aliens and ruled by aliens. Humans who are willing to join and brainwashed to join the aliens live here. Nobody could get in or out without permission. Special Dorm - Special dorms for the specially trained children. Unlike the normal dorms, this dorm buildings are wider and has many special facilities. Attacks TBA Songs TBA Trivia * This series does not have a pink cure as the leader, but a red cure instead. * This is series does not have a blue cure * The cures name are based on iconic things of each country ** Garuda is the symbol of Indonesia ** Idol is known mostly from Korea as K-pop ** Sakura is an iconic tree from Japan * Reasons of choosing the countries; ** Japanese cure since it is an anime, but I do not want to make her a lead cure so it will be a bit unique. ** Korean, because I love Korean Dramas and some of their boy/girl group. ** Indonesian, I'm from Indonesia and always want to create a cure from my country. ** I was going to add a Chinese cure, but I did not because I don't know much about China and want to have a three member team. * The title of this series has Japanese words in hiragana * The location is set not on Japan, but an island that's CLOSE to Japan * This is the first series to have a non Japanese lead cure * This series have various Pretty Cure 'teams' which will be known if you read the story. Gallery elpc-ayu1.jpg|Ratu Ayu elpc-curegaruda.jpg|Cure Garuda elpc-ayuchar.png elpc-sarang1.jpg|Kwon Sarang elpc-cureidol.jpg|Cure Idol elpc-sarangchar.png elpc-kaguya1.jpg|Asahi Kaguya elpc-curesakura.jpg|Cure Sakura elpc-kaguyachar.png References Category:Fan Series Category:AisuShironami Series Category:East Light Pretty Cure Category:Science Fiction Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Japanese Culture Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:School Themed Series Category:Alchemy Themed Series